


Heart Eyes in 427

by Jeslylo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeslylo/pseuds/Jeslylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly needs a little cheering up, and Nicole has the bright idea of letting her ride in her cop car. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Eyes in 427

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from onehellofasummer.
> 
> Find me at ramenandtwobuckchuck.

Coffee in hand, Nicole entered the station bright and early and ready to start the day. She smiled at the other officers, greeting each of them by name and asking how they’re doing this fine morning. Some responded in kind, while others grunted unintelligibly – clearly they weren’t awake yet. Nicole let them have their space and continued toward her desk, taking off her Stetson as she settled into the seat. She reached for the folder from last night (domestic disturbance, unfortunately), when the door for the Black Badge Division opened, immediately pulling her attention upwards.

Wynonna Earp and Deputy Marshall Dolls stepped out and strode with determination toward the exit. Nicole briefly wondered what they were doing here so early, but such thoughts disappeared when Waverly Earp emerged from the same room, looking absolutely crushed.

A bleeding heart if her mother ever saw one, Nicole couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. She worried her lip for a moment, then called out to the younger Earp sister.

“Hey Waverly!”

The girl must’ve been wrapped up in her thoughts; she jumped as if someone had popped a balloon right beside her. Nicole smiled guiltily and stood up, smoothing out her uniform as she approached. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said, trying not to laugh.

“No, no,” replied Waverly with a wave of her hand, “you’re fine. I just– I was spacing out and…” She smiled and shook her head. “Just jumpy, I guess.”

“‘Jumpy’, huh?” Nicole couldn’t help but grin now. “That’s what you said at Shorty’s. Did you have another _crazy night_ that I’ll be sorry I missed?”

Waverly breathed a laugh and shook her head. “No, nothing like that. I just, um.” She looked back towards where Wynonna and Agent Dolls were headed. Her arms folded and Nicole could see the smallest sign of hurt before a smile and another wave buried it. “I’m just being silly, is all.”

The officer followed her line of sight, and after seeing that Wynonna and Agent Dolls weren’t there, made the assumption that the youngest Earp had wanted to go with them. Whatever they were doing, the poor girl probably now felt like the other two didn’t want her. Didn’t need her. Nicole knew that feeling all too well, and hated seeing such disappointment on someone so sweet and kind and smart and adorable and–

“Do you want to go with me?”

It came out before Nicole even thought about the proposition itself. The captain probably wouldn’t like it, but then again… it’s Waverly Earp. The town sweetheart. The girl nobody could say ‘no’ to.

Waverly blinked and looked up at Nicole. “Sorry?”

The officer gave a light shrug, her thoughts quickly catching up to the original idea. “You could join me during my shift, if you want. It’s mostly just driving around town, visiting a few people here and there. Nothing super fancy, but if you want–”

“Oh my god, are you serious?”

Waverly’s face had shifted from disappointed to excited in about 0.002 seconds and Nicole felt another laugh bubbling to the surface. “Yeah, I am.”

The smile that bloomed across the girl’s lips was a sight to behold, and Nicole could practically feel her heart wobble and faint at such cuteness. “Wow, this is exciting! I’ve never been in a police car before. Wynonna has, but not like _this_ , I mean– well, you know what I mean. Can you put on the siren, or is that like only in real emergencies? Oh, and the radio! I mean I’ve used a scanner before, when I was really little, but I don’t really remember it much, and...”

Nicole chuckled the entire way outside.

They got in her cruiser and the same giddy grin remained plastered on Waverly’s face. Once they were buckled (because safety first), Nicole pulled out of the parking lot and started down the main road. Beside her, the youngest Earp marveled at _everything_. She’d point to something on the dash, ask what it was, and once Nicole answered she’d move to the next thing that caught her attention. She was like a kid in a toy store, and it was completely and utterly adorable.

“I take it you didn’t do much of this with your dad, huh?” asked the officer after a while.

Waverly shook her head. “No. I was only six when he died, so… not too many car rides in the cruiser.” She fiddled with the walkie, obviously wanting to use it but not sure if she could.

Nicole turned a corner, then gestured to the radio. “Go on, say something.”

The girl looked up, eyes wide. “Wait, really? I can use the radio?”

“Yes,” laughed Nicole for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. “Call Susie at the station. I’m sure she’d get a hoot out of it.”

“Oh, Susie Ferguson?”

“Mhm, you know her?”

Waverly looked at Nicole like she should know the answer to that question. “Everyone knows everyone in Purgatory.” And then, after fiddling with the radio dial, Waverly called in. “Hello, this is Unit…?” She glanced at Nicole for help.

“427.”

“...Unit 427 here, requesting immediate assistance from Susie Ferguson.”

Nicole struggled not to laugh. It was hard. The girl beside her was just too damn cute. She thought of what her mother always said about her, that she couldn’t resist a cute girl with a big heart.

The radio crackled. Then: _“This is Susie, go ahead 427.”_

Waverly looked like she was about to burst with joy. “Susie, this is Waverly Earp, and I’m incredibly disappointed that you haven’t given me any cookies since I was six.”

_“Waverly Earp! What are you doing in Officer Haught’s cruiser? And why are you on the radio?”_

The two burst into laughter, both knowing that they shouldn’t be doing this but neither of them caring right then. Nicole pulled over because she was laughing so hard. She would definitely hear about this from the captain, but she could worry about that later. It was all worth it, seeing the disappointment from earlier vanish and be replaced by pure joy and elation. She looked at Waverly now, their smiles as wide as can be, and she felt the familiar stir in the pit of her stomach. The stir that meant Nicole Haught was once again falling head over heels for a pretty girl.

God, she was ridiculous.

“I should probably take you home. Or Shorty’s, whichever you prefer.” Just saying the words brought her mood down, but at least she got to spend a little time with Waverly that day. And she didn’t even have to worry about Champ randomly showing up and ruining everything.

“I, uh. I was actually hoping I could stay with you, for just a little longer?” The pleading look on Waverly’s face was kryptonite and Nicole could feel her already shaky resolve crumbling.

“Well…” she started, hesitating.

“C’mon,” pouted Waverly. “Please? Just a little longer, then you can take me to Shorty’s.”

Nicole let out a sigh, though the corner of her lips curved upward. “Alright. But only because I can’t resist such a damn cute pout.”

Waverly, looking quite pleased with herself, smirked. “I thought not.” She held the officer’s gaze for a moment longer than necessary before pointing to a button on the dash and asking if she could press it.

Cheeks reddening at the brief moment they just had, Nicole’s smile spread. She nodded, and drove off as the lights and siren began to blare.


End file.
